Admittance
by drunkymonkey
Summary: They had always been best friends, but is it time for something more? RoxasxHayner. Planned to be three short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

They had always been best friends, has Roxas and Hayner. Pence and Ollete were always part of the gang, but it would be wrong to suggest that Hayner and Roxas saw the two others as strongly as they saw each other. They had been through a lot together, and now they were both at the ripe age of seventeen.

It had been a good day. Taking the train into town and looking around all the shops with Pence and Olette was just what they all needed – it was the start of the holidays after all. Fair enough, it wasn't the same any more, what with them having to go to college less than they did school, and the secret spot hadn't been visited in a couple of years, but they were still all friends, and now they could go out every day without the worries of homework or getting up early in the morning.

But now Roxas and Hayner had left Pence and Olette's flat. It had been quite strange, thinking that Pence and Olette were "going out", especially considering all the times they had been friends, but it was a nice feeling, and besides, going to their flat and eating all the food was a major bonus.

It was pretty late now, and Roxas and Hayner walked through the quiet streets, chatting about anything that entered their heads. Roxas loved these moments; just him and his best friend together, laughing and carrying on. It just felt good, wherein they both could chat to each other privately, not really about private things, but just in their own little world.

Besides, thought Roxas guiltily as he listened to Hayner explain how he thought one of the girls in college fancied him but it had all been a clever ploy to con him out of money, these times were the best for just being intimate. If only he could.

Secretly, Roxas had the hots for Hayner. In fact, it would be a fair summarization to say that Roxas _loved_ Hayner. He loved his headstrong personality, his deep brown eyes, his cheeky smile, his gorgeous athletic body, his dress sense, his – oh, thinking about it just made Roxas want to jump up and start kissing Hayner all over, but he had to stop himself from thinking those thoughts; it wasn't fair for Hayner, and Roxas feared what would happen if he ever found out.

'It's hard being this good you know, Roxas,' smiled Hayner, mockingly arrogantly.

'Oh yeah, I can imagine,' grinned Roxas in sarcastic reply.

'How many times a day do you wish you were me, anyway?' asked Hayner, smiling at his own blatant self-confidence.

I never do, thought Roxas, I wish I was with you. 'Oh, hundreds,' he audibly replied, punching Hayner lightly in the arm.

'Don't touch me,' said Hayner, 'I told you not to touch me, I don't like peasants touching me.'

Roxas sniggered, while his heart missed a beat. Hayner was obviously joking, but if that was the truth, then the love-sick boy would be crestfallen. 'Yeah, I don't want rabies, do I?'

Hayner looked sideways at Roxas with a light smile. Upon looking forward, he stopped abruptly. 'Hey!' he said, 'we've gone the wrong way, haven't we?'

'Eh?'

'Well, this isn't the way home! Why are we going this way?'

'This is the way to the secret spot, isn't it?' Roxas asked.

Hayner sighed in acknowledgement. 'Oh yeah, that place,' he nodded, 'say, do you wanna go see what it's like now? It'll be just like old times!'

Roxas gulped silently. He had wanted to go back there for a while, but didn't want to suggest it in case he sounded like he was being immature. There was nothing "secret" about the spot, but still, old times were good.

'Yeah sure,' he answered, trying his hardest for it to be a cool sounding answer, 'should be a laugh. I wonder if most of the stuff is still there.'

It was all there. The poster of Twilight Town, the dart-board, the numerous boxes with all manner of things in them, everything that was there when they last left it.

'Guess it was pretty secret,' said Roxas, sitting down on the wooden box he had always sat on.

Hayner grinned, taking the darts from the dartboard. 'Still got my name on them,' he pointed out smugly, 'wonder if I'm still as good…' He took a few shots, and hit the bull's eye each time. Good for you, thought Roxas longingly. 'Yep, still got the knack, even after all these years,' he said. He then went and sat heavily on the sofa. 'I dunno if I ever sat here, you know,' he commented, 'it's comfy too. Come have a try.'

Roxas nodded, and sauntered from the wooden box to the settee. Indeed, it was quite comfortable, and Roxas bounced once or twice.

'We could have had this, you know,' smirked Hayner. He picked at the fabric subconsciously, and then heard the sound of his mobile. 'Ah, the parents,' he said, winking at his friend, before answering the phone. 'Yes mother, I'll be home soon. Yeah, just walking home now. No, I don't feel like supper much, don't bother. Love you too. (Oh how Roxas wanted to hear those words directed at him).' Hayner ended the conversation, and grinned at Roxas. 'I'd give it another fifteen minutes,' he winked.

This was it, thought Roxas, if there was ever going to be a moment wherein he confessed his love for his friend, confessed about how much he wanted to hug him and smother him in kisses and caress every part of his body, it was now. There was no alcohol, but Roxas wanted them to both have a clear head when this happened, and despite their tiredness, you didn't get much clearer than now.

'Hey, Hayner, there's something I've been meaning to tell you,' said Roxas uneasily, looking his friend straight in those brown eyes.

'Shoot,' replied Hayner, leaning back in the sofa.

'Hayner, I, er, I love you.'

There. It was said. It was said and done. Roxas immediately looked away, frightened of his friend's reaction, frightened of what was going to happen, frightened about whether the greatest friendship he had ever had was suddenly going to fall apart. He kept looking at the dart-board, where all three darts were buried into the red target, so expertly played. He became aware that Hayner had moved slightly closer to him, and risked a sideways glance at his best friend.

'I'm sorry,' said Roxas, visibly shaking in his uncertainty.

'Don't be,' Hayner whispered, moving ever closer.

'Huh?' questioned Roxas, turning his head to look at Hayner straight on.

'I said don't be,' repeated Hayner, 'you've just made me very, very happy. Thank you for having the guts Roxas, because I didn't.'

Roxas stammered, he was overwhelmed. Hayner wasn't annoyed! He was actually pleased! Hayner moved ever closer, Roxas almost sweating as his dreams appeared to be coming through. Roxas offered no resistance as his friend pulled him into a loving hug, but he didn't want to take advantage…

'Hayner…don't do this if you don't want to…'

'There is nothing I want to do more, Roxas,' Hayner whispered in his friend's ear. 'You're beautiful.'

'So are you,' replied Roxas, resting his head on Hayner's shoulder, as Hayner ran his hands through Roxas' hair. He pulled up gently, and looked at his best friend directly in the eyes. 'Are we gonna kiss?'

'You betcha,' replied Hayner, pulling Roxas towards him, giving him a kiss on the lips that had been long overdue. Roxas opened his mouth, allowing Hayner to slide his tongue through.

It was a good thing with the Secret Spot really was secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss lasted a while, both participants wanting to make their first kiss one of their best. Their tongues clashed in beautiful harmony, twisting around each other, working together, neither seeking dominance. Hayner clasped his hands on Roxas' face, while Roxas took hold of Hayner's hips. They looked at each other in the eyes while they kissed, losing themselves to the other's emotional stare.

Roxas' thoughts were thus: this is the greatest moment of my life. I always dreamt that this would happen, but I _knew_ it wouldn't, I knew that I couldn't have Hayner as anything but a best friend, but now… it's all gone right. I have him here, and he's kissing me, he's telling me that he loves me, I'm so happy.

Finally, making sure the peak was reached, they both pulled away, needing breath. It had been a beautiful moment and hearts were racing in joyful emotion. Hayner put his hands on Roxas' shoulders, and smiled.

'How long?' he asked.

'Hmm?' replied Roxas with a slightly confused look.

'How long have you loved me?' asked Hayner.

'Since we were 14.'

'Dang!' moaned Hayner, 'me too! Roxas, we could have had each other then, but we both were too chicken!'

'It doesn't matter,' said Roxas, 'we have each other now, right?'

'Yeah, we do,' said Hayner.

Roxas grinned and licked his boyfriend's face, the other boy pulling back playfully, dragging Roxas on top of him.

'When are we gonna tell everyone?' asked Roxas in between kisses on the check.

'I dunno,' said Hayner, 'I think we should wait a while, we need to find the ropes first before we tell Pence and Olette, and damn, our parents. Reckon your Dad'll be happy?'

'Probably not,' said Roxas, 'but he never is, so it's all good.'

Hayner smirked, fondling the back of Roxas' neck. 'Yeah, it is all good, we should do this more often.'

'We so should.'

Hayner nodded, and then softly pushed Roxas back, so he could sit up. He snuggled close to his best friend, and looked with interest at the dartboard. 'Roxas, how many times did you play with that thing?'

'Once or twice, I think,' answered Roxas honestly, 'never really interested.'

'Want me to show you how to do it?' asked Hayner, a smirk on his face.

'Sure, oka--' But then the familiar ringing of Hayner's phone went off, causing the boy to shuffle in his pocket. He picked his phone out and hastily answered it.

'Yeah? Oh crap mom I forgot. Yeah, okay, sorry. I'll be back. Yeah, we just took a detour and ended up…' Hayner winked at Roxas, 'chatting. Yeah. Actually is it alright if I bring Roxas with me? It is? Oh thanks mom, you won't regret it. Yes, we'll be quiet! Don't worry!' And then the conversation was over, Hayner slipping his phone back into his pocket. 'You better check with your parents…' he said, with a hint of hopelessness.

Very fortunately, it was alright. Roxas' phone call ended, and the two looked at each other happily. This was going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This goes out to the people who asked for another chapter. It's short, and I'm not really happy with it, but I felt I needed to write it. I may write something more substantial later, but I probably won't.

* * *

Things could barely get any better, thought Roxas. As they arrived at Hayner's house, it quickly became clear that his best friend's parents were already in bed - which luckily meant avoiding the obligatory awkwardness and flushed faces. Hayner opened the front door with his key quietly, and in the darkness of the house they crept upstairs to Hayner's bedroom.

The spiky blonde grinned as he whacked on the light, revealing the familiar tip that usually inhabited his bedroom; magazines, CDs, game cases and clothes all mixed together on the floor in one almighty mess.

'Sorry,' smiled Hayner, taking hold of Roxas' hand, 'it's a bit untidy.'

Roxas smiled back. 'Just like mine, really.'

Hayner brought Roxas to his desk chair, and sat down, sitting Roxas in his knee. He hugged his boyfriend's torso lovingly, planting slow, happy kisses on the back of his jacket, his neck and his head.

'Mmm,' murmured Roxas, which was all the confirmation that Hayner needed that what he was doing was actually any good.

'This isn't real, y'know,' he said, in-between kisses.

'Huh?' asked Roxas suddenly.

'It's obvious it's not real,' replied Hayner, 'it's too awesome to be real.' He heard a deep outtake of breath from the boy he loved, who reached behind him and put his hand on Hayner's face.

'Feel that?' enquired Roxas. He started to rub up and down very slowly, caressing Hayner pleasurably.

'Yeah,' breathed Hayner.

'Then it's real,' smiled Roxas, and he turned round so that he sat facing Hayner, using the other boy's legs as a seat. He put his arms around Hayner's head, and looked deep into those beautiful eyes once again. They looked at each other in this emotional gaze for what must have been minutes, smiles lighting up their faces.

'Sleepovers are never going to be the same again,' said Hayner, winking.

Roxas giggled, kissing his lover on the lips. Tongues were added to the equation, and before long they were passionately embracing, Hayner lowering them both onto the floor.

Fun fun fun!


End file.
